


Like Cats & Dogs

by spectre_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Depressed Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hybrids, I'm Sorry, If that's not wanted let me know and I'll rethink it, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Derek, Some typical teen wolf style violence, Strangers to Lovers, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Were-Creatures, Werecats, possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre_writes/pseuds/spectre_writes
Summary: After losing her colony, Werecat Ayana Mcpherson is lost and struggling to find a new home when she meets similarly haunted Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Like Cats & Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT my first time writing, simply my first time attempting a non-ship story with Teen Wolf. I plan on doing some “reader” stuff eventually too, but this character has a specific look, so I thought that would go over better as an OC. I usually write Sterek, so I’m tempted to add Stiles to the mix eventually, but for now, it’s just these two! Let me know what you think and if I should continue writing this.

The rain is falling hard now, soaking her fur and turning the ground into slippery mud she keeps sinking into. She just needs somewhere to hide out for a minute to catch her breath and figure out what to do. 

_There_. 

An old doghouse, abandoned for _years_ it smells like. It’s a little gross and moldy, but more importantly dry. She sprints towards it, breathing a sigh of relief as the roof shields her from the storm. She shakes a little to get some of the excess water off of before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. 

This was the first time she’d dared take a break from running in a couple of days. She was sore and exhausted, thirsty enough to drink this dirty ass rainwater, and so fucking hungry. 

Despite her exhaustion, the idea of sleeping seemed terrifying, since she knew the moment she closed her eyes she’d see it all again. The horrifying scene of her entire colony being wiped out by hunters. Blood and other matter splattered all over the home she’d grown up in. Her parents...well. She didn’t even want to go there right now. 

They’d helped her get away, though, and told her to run. And so she did. Two and a half days of running for her life. She wasn’t sure how far she needed to run to be safe, but she didn’t think she’d ever really feel safe ever again. 

Suddenly, the smell of cooking meat wafted towards the little shelter and her stomach gurgled painfully. She was so hungry that the idea of finding the source and giving begging a go didn’t sound too bad. It had worked in the past, but that had always been with others in her colony. She’d never tried begging with an outsider. She hoped the worst they’d do was simply shoo her away. 

There wasn’t much she could do to make herself look less like a stray at the moment, but luckily she was a naturally pretty cat. She was a blue cream ragdoll, with bits of orange and grey patches over her primary fluffy white coat. Her Mom had always told her she had the prettiest eyes, though. Sapphire blue, a color that stayed as vibrant even when she shifted into her human form.

Usually, all she’d have to do is stare at her Mom, making them as big as possible to get her way. Her parents would both yell playfully, _“Not the blues!”_ before giving in. Maybe if she abused the power of the blues she’d get some scraps at least. 

She sniffed the air a little to locate the source. It didn’t smell _too_ far away, but the problem was she swore she could smell something a little like...wet dog. Not like a fresh out of the bath smell, but something like the rain was mingling with hints of territory marking. Which didn’t make sense considering the dog house was ancient. Perhaps they’d finally realized keeping animals outside was a dick move and had kept it in the house. In which case, she needed to be careful. 

She took a deep breath and stood up, gathering the little bit of energy she had left then ran straight for the smell. The rain was miserable but thinking about finally having a full belly helped motivate her. 

Finally, she came upon the front lawn of a huge house. It was not in good shape, at all, but there was light on the inside and she could hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen. They’d opened the wooden front door but left the screen door closed, and she began to rethink her plan. Anyone that actually liked storms like this was a freak. 

Still, she cautiously made her way up to the porch, thankful when the roof sloped over just enough to keep the rain off of her. She could still smell the dog, but she didn’t hear anything threatening. Or maybe her senses were simply too clouded from exhaustion. 

She shook her fur and sat in front of the screen door, widening her eyes and looking up to seem as pathetically cute as possible. She let out a couple of soft mews, trying to seem as helpless as she could, not too hard to do at the moment. 

“What the hell?” 

The voice that growled was a little intimidating, she had to admit. The person slammed a plate down and she heard them stomped towards the front door. He stands in front of the door and takes a visible sniff of the air before he stares down at her. 

“No. I’m allergic.” 

He takes a few steps away but she can hear that he’s still nearby, like he’s trying to see if she’ll just leave on her own. If she was human right now, she’d be smirking so hard. She can tell a sucker when she sees one. 

She gives one more tiny mew before letting her body collapse on the porch, only halfway acting. The sigh he releases is impressive - guttural and weary like she was presenting him with a huge burden and he had no way of saying no. 

He comes back to the door and his eyes flicker between her and the heavily pouring rain. A crack of lightning brightens the sky and she shoves her face into her paws, giving in to the weakness to let her whole body shake. 

“Dammit.” 

He cracks open the screen door and glares down at her. 

“Fine. But just for tonight. You’re out of here tomorrow. I’ll take you to the vet or something.” 

It was more than she’d expected so she accepted gladly, taking the chance to rush inside the house. He slammed both doors closed and started walking towards the kitchen, but then he suddenly paused and looked at her. 

“You’re going to get mud everywhere.” 

She glances around at the ramshackle house, strangely dirty and charred, and wonders what he thinks she’s going to mess up. He grumbled to himself about stinky wet cats, which she couldn’t really blame him for at the moment, and stalked towards a pile of towels that looked like he’d just recently purchased. He grabs a couple and snaps his fingers at her, apparently expecting her to follow. 

He leads her towards the remains of a front room where there is a fire blazing, the remnants of the tools he was using to cook still sitting around. It didn’t surprise her much that he’d have to cook in the fireplace like a caveman with the way the house looked. At least the couch he was obviously using as a bed looked cozy. 

He fluffed up both of the towels and put them on the ground in a big circular shape. Bless him, the man was making her a nest in front of the fire. He picked her up, grimacing a little. 

“You’re too light. When is the last time you ate?” he grunts as he settles her into the little makeshift bed. She notices that despite all of his grumbling, his touch is gentle and careful. 

As soon as he sets her in the nest he walks away and she can hear him clanging around in the kitchen. She takes the chance to settle into the bed and soak up the heat from the fire, feeling the fatigue from the last few days finally catch up with her. The man comes back with two small bowls and sets one filled with water nearby. The other is filled with shredded chicken, still warm and smelling amazing. 

“You have to eat slowly if it’s been a while. Here.”

The man offers her a bit of the chicken straight from his palm and she gobbles it up immediately, happy that in this form she didn’t have to care about manners. He hums lowly in approval and offers another piece, apparently serious about making her eat slowly. Probably didn’t want to get cat puke on the floor, although she thought in its current state that would probably improve it. 

He fed her a couple more bites before she was beginning to fall asleep with chicken still in her mouth. He chuckled and pulled it out, scratching behind her ear a little. She let her eyes fall closed. Just to rest for a minute, she promised. She just wanted to let her fur dry and maybe have some of the water, then she’d get out of this guy’s hair. 

A few moments later she woke up a tiny bit, barely opening her eyes to watch the man settle onto the couch that was much too small for him. She would probably appreciate his shirtlessness more if she was in a better state of mind. 

“Sleep well. Don’t pee in here.” 

She snorted internally and burrowed deeper into the towels, warm and feeling as close to safe as she could probably get right now. 


End file.
